


Need

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-23
Updated: 2001-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need doesn't lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> For Dae.   
> 

## Need

by Mireille

* * *

Title: Need  
Author: Mireille  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Dammit.  
Spoilers: None, really  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Need doesn't lie.  
Author's   
Feedback: Makes the world go 'round. mireille@mireille.50megs.com

* * *

Oxygen. 

Water. 

Clark's skin against his, sweat-slick and fever-hot. Clark's eyes, wide and blue and looking ludicrously innocent even when Clark is doing that. Clark's mouth, and Lex's skin is afire as Clark kisses. Licks. Bites, experimentally, and then again when Lex gasps. White heat of that mouth on his cock. The world contracted to nothing except every place that Clark touches him. 

Easy to throw pretty words around. Easy to lie, to pretend this is more than it is. 

Need doesn't lie, and Lex needs. Simple things. Hands on skin. Taste of Clark in his mouth. 

Oxygen. 

Water. 

Clark.


End file.
